


fascination

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [23]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), M/M, or as much as i can convey in 100 words, pygmalion effect ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: creating another being was amazing in and of itself, but in chanhee's eyes, rowoon was the amazing part of all of this
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: June Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Limb-sensation Fascination
> 
> oof here we are at number 23!! tomorrow's drabble is the last one not pre-written so thank god for that jjsjdhjs I'm looking forward to publishing my favourites from the list hehe!

Chanhee stood, examining his monster that stood before him staring in wonder at his limbs. H-he was alive, after so many failed attempts, late nights crying in frustration, His monster - Rowoon - finally had a fully working consciousness.

Rowoon moved towards him, movements stiff and jittery. Chanhee knew his movements needed to be worked on, but the fact that he was moving at all was amazing.

Usually, Chanhee hated being touched, but when Rowoon lifted his hand up and brushed his fingertips against Chanhee's face, Chanhee felt delight rather than disgust.

"You're amazing," Chanhee muttered, still in disbelief.

Rowoon smiled crookedly.


End file.
